


Bedtime Stories

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Kidfic, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me a story Daddy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, start a fic with the words 'tell me.'

“Tell me a story Daddy! One of yours!” 

The Doctor looked down at Alli, nestled against his shoulder as he finished the last page of _Prince Caspian_. It was a nightly occurrence, she _always_ asked for more. Rose had instituted a 30 minute bedtime, otherwise it’d go on for hours.

Yet today was her eighth birthday. Back on Gallifrey, she would’ve been eligible for the Academy. Sent away for years. He shuddered at the thought. 

“Only because it’s your birthday.” He kissed the top of her head and told his daughter her favorite, about the night he met her mum.


End file.
